Rumor Has It
by Fuji Riku
Summary: Parvati, who told Lavender, who told Seamus, who told Dean, who told Ron, who told Hermione, who told Ginny, who told Luna, who told Neville, who told Pansy, who told Blaise, who told Draco, who told Harry; that she had seen Harry come out of a broom closet looking like he had just had a good snog. Not a song fic. Please be kind, this is first story.


Title- Rumor Has It- Where Does Parvati Get This Stuff?

Fandom- Harry Potter **I'd like to say duh! I mean, if you are reading this then you are reading it beacaue you at the very least read the summary and you probably found this in the Harry Potter Archive. **Off my case this instant or I won't write it!** Fine. I'll get of your case. Where is your suitase anyway?** Are you kidding me? *beep* **(censored because that's my actual name)**

Disclaimer- Do not own. I don't even own the idea. My imouto does. **Don't call me that! **Really? While you beta it, you comment? **Yep.** Get a life. **Bitch **Takes one to know one. **Just 'cause your gay, doesn't mean you have to be such an wacko. **My being weird has nothing to do with my gayness. **Suuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeee. says the boy who was crossdressing to school. for almost all of second and third grade. **Who fucking told you that!? **Mum has pictures. **What! **And C&C told me. **Those mouth breathing dick monkeys! Look at you, you have me saying that now too! **My work here is done. **And this is even stupider, we are typing this over each other's shoulders. **So? **Forget it. I'm done.** Bye! Have fun with E!** Shut the hell up! **Jeez, calm your tits! (our argument went off the computer but I have written it down for Nyx's sake) **I'm a guy, I don't have tits! **Alright, calm your man-tits. Better? **I almost preferred it when you would say balls instead. **I would have, but seeing as your about to get lucky, nahhh, I'm not gonna. ***beep***(censored because my name was said here) **Would you shut up! I'm outa here! **Have fun and use protection!** I don't need my kid sister telling me to use protection! **So you're going to do it without? **Just, shut up! ***he walked out of the house and drove away***

Warnings- AU! Because, I can't kill Fred, Sirius, Remus or Snape off. Snape, Remus and Sirius have a part that I need them to do in this story and I simply like Fred too much to kill him off. Shounen ai. Shoujo ai. 8th year fic.

Pairings- Lavender/Seamus, Secretly Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Luna, Neville/Pansy,*surprise one the involves Harry*, Remus/Sirius/Snape** Really, aniki, really? **Shut up

Characters- Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall

Summary- Parvati, who told Lavender, who told Seamus, who told Dean, who told Ron, who told Hermione, who told Ginny, who told Luna, who told Neville, who told Pansy, who told Blaise, who told Draco, who told Harry; that she had seen Harry come out of a broom closet looking like he had just had a good snog.

Extra Note- My sister (Heiress to the Blue Flames **That's me, bitches!**) convinced me to write this. Something about being to busy. And she also is my beta reader for this and she says to tell Nyx that she knows the truth and I go by... Hey, I am NOT putting my actual name on this! **Well then...** Go sulk in a corner. **Okay, I will.** Drama Queen. **Says the Drag Queen.** Teme. **That's for daddy dearest and daddy dearest alone. **Too I can hear the sarcasm on daddy dearest but I doubt whatever few readers this gets won't. **So? **Whatever. **On to the story!**

_This means thoughts_

* * *

**Parvati, who told Lavender...**

"OMG, Lav, I just saw the weirdest sight! Harry just came out of a broom closet looking like he just had a really good snog. I mean, he had hickeys and everything!"

"Who do you think the person is?"

"I have no clue, but whoever it is, is pretty damn lucky!"

**Who told Seamus...**

Seamus look up from where he was lying on his bed over to Lavender. "Are you sure Parvati saw that? I mean, Harry would have told us if was involved with anyone."

"Well obviously he hasn't told you. What was so important that you had to talk to me about anyway?"

He sat up and gave Lavender a serious look. Lavender, seeing the look thought _Merlin, I hope he doesn't know about the Cormac incident._

"Well, um you see..."

"Spit it out Shay."

"I want to break up with you."

"WHAT!"

**Who told Dean...**

Lying in post-orgasm bliss, Seamus turned over to Dean and asked, "Did you hear about how Parvati saw Harry come out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog. She said apparently there was hickeys and everything."

"Shay! I don't want to think about Harry snogging someone right after I gathered enough energy for Round 3!"

Seamus smirked and leaned over Dean again and muttered, "Well, let's get to it then." **(A.N. I thought you said you couldn't do 3 rounds?** I'll have you know I can last 6 rounds thank you very much. **TMI! Didn't need to know what you and E got up to. **Then don't ask stupid questions. **First of all, there is no such thing as stupid questions. Second, that was a legit question. **There might not be, but that one came pretty close. **Just like those typos I just fixed, eh? **Kuso, Ammunition. **Heiress 1, Fuji 0. **Baka. **That's not even clever! **So? **Forget it, you suck at insults. Let's just go back to the story.** Kay, I suppose.**)**

**Who told Ron...**

"Harry's dating some one?! Where was I for this! I have to tell Hermione!"

**Who told Hermione...**

"Mione, Harry's dating some one!" Hermione looked up from her Defense essay on the Entrail Expelling curse to give Ron a stern look.

"Where did you get this information?"

"Dean, who got it from Lavender who got it from Parvati said she had seen Harry come out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog."

"If this is true, then you are not to bug him about it at all. Understood, Ron?"

"Got it."

**Who told Ginny...**

"Ginny, I think Harry's dating some on so you don't have a chance."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Ron told me and he heard it through a couple other people that Parvati had seen Harry come out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog. I thought you would be more upset."

"I'm dating Luna."

**Who told Luna...**

"Harry was seen coming out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog."

"I wonder if the nargles got to him."

"I doubt they did, so don't worry about it."

"Alright."

**Who told Neville...**

Neville had been working in Greenhouse when one of his dear friends walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you hear how Harry was seen coming out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog?"

"Good for him. I recently found that Flutterby bush cuttings and a piece of the Whomping Willow make a dangerous pair."

"Fascinating!"

**Who told Pansy...**

"I'm not one for gossip but I think you might like this."

"What is it, love?"

"Are you sure you want to know Pansy?"

"Quit stalling and tell me already!"

"Harry was seen coming out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog."

"Wonderful."

"Was that sarcasm of actual happiness?"

"Sarcasm."

_Oh dear, what's running through that mind of hers?_

**Who told Blaise...**

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Apparently, The Harry Potter was seen coming out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog."

"Great."

"That's what I said. I wonder how Dray's gonna take it?"

"Well I'm not telling him."

"Like HELL I am. I told you, that's enough for me."

Blaise had to roll his eyes at Pansy's obvious attempt not to be the bearer of bad news to Draco. To be honest, it was laughable at best and pitiful at worse.

"Alright. I'll do it."

**Who told Draco…**

With Draco, Blaise had to get it over with swiftly. Similarly to ripping a bandage off, he walked over to Draco and said, "Harry was seen coming out of a broom closet looking like he had a really good snog."

To Blaise's surprise, Draco started to laugh. Laugh. The Ice Prince of Slytherin was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Are you alright?" Draco looked up at Blaise and smirked. Seeing that smirk, Blaise knew one thing. And that one thing was that there was going to be a good show tomorrow.

**Who told Harry.**

The next day in the Great Hall, the bird were singing, the sun was shining and students were grumbling about Professor Snape's essay assignments. All was right with the world. Remus took a sip of his tea when with a bang the Great Hall doors opened and in walked the Malfoy boy. Malfoy, contrary to his dramatic entrance; upon which no one even batted an eye at, did not walk over to the Slytherin table. No, he walked right over to the Gryffindor table and more specifically, where a certain Gryffindor Golden Boy sat. That's what caused a large hush in the hall.

"Harry, did you hear about how Parvati saw you come out of a broom closet looking like you had just been having a serious snog with someone?"

"No I didn't, thank you for telling me Draco."

Draco leaned closer so his mouth was right by Harry's ear and he whispered, "Are you going to tell them who it is?"

"Depends." He whispered back. "Do you care? Because I sure as hell don't."

Draco leaned back and smirked. "Having fun with your lover, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked but he knew that Draco had said 'yes, go ahead and out us. I don't mind' in a really Draco manner. So he grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

No matter how many times he kissed Harry, Draco was always shocked at the pure pleasure that came out of it. The pure bliss that he felt. When he pulled away after a few drawn out seconds, he muttered "I love you Harry, I love you."

"I love you too my dragon." Harry smiled and then he remebered they were in the Great Hall and he had just snogged Draco in front of almost all of the student body.

"Well thank you for the show, but Malfoy, hurt my godson and I will show you why everyone thought I was Voldemort's right hand." Draco gulped at the threat the ex-convict turned Defense professor said.

"Siri! Don't say that! Plus, if he does, I was to be the one to kill him."

"But I want to though. I'm his godfather!"

"So?" Next to the bickering couple, the third member of their relationship groaned.

"Would you to please be quite? That's MY godson we're talking about you know."

Next to the sullen Potions Master Minerva smiled and told the two, "10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each for unnecessary PDA and congratulation boys."

Harry groaned but he stood up and he pulled Draco out of the Great Hall, shutting the doors so the bickering teacher threesome wouldn't hear or see. He shoved Draco against the wall and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"That went well."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. **Ya, encourage him to write more!** They don't have to review though. **But reviews are an author's best friend. **So? **Reviews are nice. Don't mind what he says, REVIEW!**


End file.
